


business favors

by gabriphales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Workplace Sex, az is a wittle baby sheep demon bc i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: the demon gabriel enjoys his relationship with his subordinate, and fellow hellspawn, aziraphale
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	business favors

**Author's Note:**

> choo choo everyone get on the writers block train !! im still tired so apologies for this being kinda awful lmao

"you asked for me, sir?"

gabriel's head jerks to face the open doorway, eyes raking up aziraphale's body - his shaky, unsteady legs, and hesitant hands clasped together. he nods silently, hoping to keep as much of his aloof, stern demeanor up as he can. with aziraphale nearby, it's always a little more difficult. the door snaps shut behind aziraphale as he steps inside, miracled into submission with little more than a glare from gabriel. aziraphale flinches, stepping closer to avoid getting caught in the door's line of path.

 _good boy,_ gabriel muses. _another step forwards, that's right._

though he doesn't say it out loud, aziraphale seems to sense gabriel's desires in the monotone tapping of his fingers, and the scrape of his pen etching marks into the desk. he continues to approach him, looking regretful of every passing inch. by the time he reaches gabriel, close enough his palms can soften flat against the desk, he asks, "how may i help you today, sir?"

gabriel reaches out for him, his larger, broader hand encompassing aziraphale's, rubbing over it with a salacious excuse for comfort. his interest is clear, lips being chewed raw by the sharp crook of his canine, teeth digging into chapped skin. aziraphale trembles, and tries not to gulp too noticeably. something twitches in gabriel's smirk.

"'s all very simple, really." gabriel drawls out, lingering on every vowel like he's storing a pound's worth of lust in his diction. "just a bit of paperwork to sign, nothing more."

"thank you, sir." aziraphale's fingers slip on the pen when he tries to grasp for it, making a feeble show of himself. he blushes when gabriel lifts it away, tsking softly, a wicked expression twisting his face. utterly pleased with how weak he has aziraphale, he shakes his head, condescending and cruel.

"ah, ah, not like that." he leans back in his chair, hips cocked forwards. "in my lap, sweetheart. sit right here."

aziraphale's ears flatten against his head, burning up with a heat that steadies in his cheeks, sinking down to his chest. he knows his tail is quite literally between his legs as well, a gesture of obedience, fear. he always gets so _nervous_ when gabriel asks this of him. not that he doesn't want it - he does! he does, as he's been forced to admit in the form of wrecked pleas that crack before they've even left his throat. but gabriel is strong, strong and intimidating, and so very _big,_ in every sense of the word. he can hardly take him when he's at his wettest, soaking through cotton panties, bent over the desk, and _sobbing,_ because gabriel loves to see him cry. 

"tha-ank you, sir, for being so generous with me." aziraphale stammers, taking his seat with more than a little awkward flair. gabriel seems to enioy his bashful state, nuzzling at the warm bank of his neck, and tracing his tongue over the straining jugular vein. his hands ruffle aziraphale's curls, moving upwards until they're smoothing over his horns, groping gently, graciously - then tugging at his ears like token handlebars. he drags aziraphale back, forcing him to go limp, pliant against gabriel's chest. like this, he can bite into his neck greedily, suckling at the inflamed marks left behind from his teeth. 

"sir!" aziraphale gasps, hips jolting when gabriel's hand sinks between his thighs, clutching at the soft outline of his cunt, feeling him up through his trousers. he's so rough, grabbing everything like it belongs to him, and maybe, just maybe, it does. 

"sit still," gabriel commands, pulling aziraphale's clenched fist open, and sliding the pen between his fingers. "just sign, that's all you have to do. easy enough for somebody like you, yeah? my helpless little lamb."

aziraphale hiccups on a moan, nodding despite the ache of gabriel's hand shoving inside his trousers. he strokes against his clit, the sensation barely muffled despite the fabric protecting his bare skin from gabriel's ruthlessness. scrabbling at the desk, he holds on for dear life when gabriel presses his fingers in tight, hard circles. grinding into his clit roughly, without so much as a second to spare aziraphale from the overwhelming pressure. aziraphale's thighs twitch, clasping shut when gabriel slips under his panties, twisting two fingers inside him at once. gabriel pulls them apart again, thrusting his fingers in and out, quick and succinct in his pattern.

"sir," aziraphale groans, wiggling his hips in a desperate attempt to soothe some of the burning. though it's painful without any lube, nor slick to ease the way, he still likes it. his cunt clenches around gabriel, clamping down as if he were trying to trap him inside. gabriel rather enjoys that, if the gentle patting at his clit with the pad of his thumb is anything to go by.

"i-i can't, can't sign - not while you're - _please."_ aziraphale's grip locks onto his wrist, halting gabriel from gesture alone. truly, if gabriel wanted to keep going, he could. aziraphale isn't strong enough to stop him. 

"please," he pants, his chest collapsing on his exhales. "just give me a moment, sir. i'll get it done quickly."

and though gabriel is often merciful when those wet, pleading puppy eyes are on display, today, aziraphale is only rewarded with a shove over the desk, and steely hands tearing his trousers down. he can hear gabriel kick his chair back as he stands, and the harsh splintering of wood that follows. _not again,_ he almost wants to say. _that'll be the third one he's broken this month._ admittedly, at least the desk will be sturdy enough to bear them this time. after michael grew tired of having to waste miracles on repair after repair, she'd manifested something functionally unbreakable.

"don't give a shit about the paperwork," gabriel sneers in his ear, mouthing over the soft, thin lambskin even as it flinches on instinct. "just want you."

"i'm at your disposal, my lord." aziraphale crumples into the desk, his cheek squished against cold, biting metal. "please, use me-e, h-however you wish." 

gabriel winds two hands around his ears, lifting his head far enough for his gaze to meet the door, eyes glancing up at the opaque window, and the dark silhouettes bustling behind it. he can hear people moving, demons rushing from place to place, and something about it twists his nerves alight with flame, his face on fire, as he realizes just how easy it would be for them to have a peek inside, watching him be debauched.

"they all know," gabriel ruts against the curve of his ass, his cock slipping between aziraphale's cheeks. "they all know what i do to you, how i make you fucking _take_ it."

he slams inside, making aziraphale keen at the sudden force, the stretch of his muscles pulling taut around gabriel's width. his cunt's throbbing, red and inflamed, and dripping want down the side of gabriel's cock. gabriel swivels his fingers over where they're connected, grazing up to aziraphale's clit, and flicking at the flushed head. aziraphale cries out, rutting his hips back and forth, building up a pace to stifle his own impatience.

"look at you," gabriel coos. "fucking yourself on my cock, doing all the work for me."

aziraphale is delirious, bouncing off of gabriel's pelvis as he nods his head frantically. gabriel is thrusting now, fucking him into a quiet submission with every urgent push of his hips. aziraphale whimpers, lost for words when gabriel strikes him across his cheeks. the sound is sharp, resounding through the room. and aziraphale knows - he _knows_ if anyone is lingering outside the door, they'll hear, they'll know he's being ruined.

"i ought to keep you in here all the time," gabriel croons, nipping at the edge of his ear. "could chain you up, collar you like a dog."

aziraphale sobs, losing his footing, and sinking further back onto gabriel's cock, spearing him open. he's sore and tired and pulsing with it, his body about ready to give out, but it feels too good to do much more than let gabriel have his fun. and he likes it, he _likes_ being used. he can go soft and pliant like this, moaning into the desk, without a single responsibility more pressing than holding his legs spread, and allowing gabriel the hot comfort of his body. 

"could fuck your pretty little tits, your thighs, your mouth - " gabriel hauls him upwards with a tug on the back of his suit collar, arms tight around his abdomen, squeezing him in place as he thrusts brutally deeper. "i'd make you beg to have anything in your cunt. and even then, you'd have to earn it."

"you're so mean," aziraphale sighs dreamily, not sounding one bit like he means it. gabriel grunts all the same, fucking into him harder, faster, enough to have aziraphale yelping with every thrust.

"say it again," he orders, nearly _growling_ from the rasp in his voice. 

"such an awful, terrible, _cruel_ demon." aziraphale squeals out the last part, losing himself as his thighs tremble, quivering fiercely. "using me like this, like i'm just a to- _oy_ -a toy to you."

"more," gabriel says. "tell me how much it hurts."

" _oh,_ it's so bad, gabriel, hurts so much, i can't take it - _please."_ aziraphale pampers him generously, laying it on thick. in reality, any burn there'd once been from the initial stretch is long gone now, replaced with longing, a rapidfire thrum that beats hotter with every second. he knows he's getting close, his stomach clenching, hands flailing for something to cling onto. and in the end, gabriel takes mercy on him, betraying that glint of sadism he wears like a blade in his back pocket. with prying fingers, he stretches aziraphale farther still, pressing inside beside his cock as he fucks and fucks and _fucks._

" _sir!"_ aziraphale shouts, drawing gabriel's orgasm out in succession as he squeezes tight around his cock. there's spittle dribbling down his lips, drool and tears streaked across his tormented visage. even so, when gabriel pulls out, he drags him into his lap. kissing at that bleary face, and comforting the crackling sobs that tear through his throat. he's exhausted, all red cheeks and wobbly lips. when his body goes lax, and his sounds turn to sniffles, gabriel holds him closer. he rocks aziraphale back and forth, pacing each tilt to the tune of the clock ticking in the background. it's late. he'll have to get back to work soon.

"are you alright?" he asks, wiping along the pattern of aziraphale's teartracks, feeling the smooth heat of his skin. aziraphale nods, quiet.

"good," gabriel laughs, patting his back, firm - like how a parent burps their newborn. it honestly makes aziraphale feel a little humiliated, and he shuffles away, grumbling when gabriel holds him still. 

"you still have to sign that paperwork, by the way." he adds, satisfied with the unfiltered, utterly _frazzled_ groan he reaps from aziraphale.

**Author's Note:**

> somewhere in this au angel crowley is off wondering how hes going to woo an oblivious dumbass demon aziraphale,, rip to him i hope hes doing well


End file.
